Keep me in your Dreams
by LavenderLimmerick
Summary: A fanfic about the daughter that could have been and the daughter that may still happen. JIBBS. T to be absolutely safe.
1. January

Jenny woke up in the middle of the night. She checked the clock, 2:13. What was with her tonight? This was the third time she had awoken. Settling back into the pillows she drifted off to sleep again.......

Jenny is standing in a lush purple room. There is a white canopy bed with fake lilac sewn in. It's a girl's room. This has got to be a dream. The door that she just know noticed opens and in walks a 8 year old. She has long curly red hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a purple dress with silver trim. She is beautiful and suddenly the girl smiles. This is her daughter, she can feel it. And it wasn't hard to determine who she got the eyes from. Gibbs. Wait, that doesn't make sense. She doesn't have a daughter. The girl moves across the room as if reading her thoughts. "I'm January and yes I'm your daughter."

"But I don't have a daughter!" Jenny exclaimed.  
"I'm not your daughter in real life." January explained. "What?" Jenny asked totally confused.  
"Mom," God, that sounded odd but nice,"I represent what could have been, if you hadn't left Dad in Paris." That confirmed it. In this upside down world or whatever it was she had a child with Jethro. "Why are you here?" Jenny asked in a shaking voice. If she hadn't left Paris she would have a family and this beautiful girl would be her's. "Mom, don't cry. My chance has come and gone, but there's something I need to tell you." she said trying to catch Jenny's gaze. "Mom, unlike a lot of people, you get a second chance. There's someone I want you to meet." she continued walking to a silver crib that had appeared in the corner. January picked up a bundle from the crib. "This is Niva. You name her after Ziva and Naomi. She can still happen. If you tell him. Tell him flat out. I love you. Mom, you have to do this." she finished. Jenny looked at the baby. She had green, mischievous eyes and short red hair. Except for the eyes, Niva looked just like January. "She's so beautiful." Jenny choked out. January just smiled that dazzling smile. "Mom, you have to do it. Goodbye, I love you, Keep me in your dreams." Those were January's parting words as the dream went out of focus. 


	2. The Confession

Jenny was nervous. Okay that was an understatement. She was out of her mind terrified. Here she was standing on her ex-lovers doorstep about to admit her deepest secret, because of a dream. It sounded crazy even to her.

She rung the doorbell. Nothing. Nothing. And then footsteps, Oh god she was gonna lose her nerve! He answered the door. She had waited all day and it was now 8:17. He obviously was shocked to see her. "Jethro can I come in?" she asked maintaining her nerve at least for the moment. He motioned her in still bewildered. She walks downstairs to the boat, where else would he have been? Aside from that he had that sawdust smell. "Jenny," she mentally reminded herself, "Stop undressing him your eyes and focus. Tell him about your dream."

She leaned her back up against part of the boat. "Why you here Jen?" he asked. "Jethro this is going to sound crazy." That's how she started it. She told him everything, she had learned after quite a while that honesty was best. She ended with "January was right. Jethro I never stopped loving you." she said bowing her head. There it was out. Jethro didn't move for a solid minute. But what he did surprised her. He lifted up her chin and kissed her. A kiss that held all the years wasted and promised years in the future. "Let's get working on Niva." he said smiling mischievously.

She was up the next morning making coffee when he walked in. "Hey," he said smiling, "How's my woman?" Jenny blinked. "Your woman? Honestly Jethro, are you trying to get me to shoot you?" Jethro only winked. This was going to a be fun, yet very bumpy road. 


	3. Welcoming Her

7 MONTHS LATER A very pregnant, very moody Director Shepard walked into her office to find SecNav and Agent Gibbs at her desk. "Who did you piss off now Jethro?" she said irritated. He just shrugged. That was to much, but SecNav was here and she didn't think he would enjoy seeing Jethro attacked by means of paper weight. "Sir what can I do for you?" she asked politely. "Well Jennifer, there have been some awful speculation about how you got..... into your present state." He said carefully. "How I got pregnant? Sir, is that what your asking?" she said her voice rising slightly. He faltered. "Ummm. Yes, Director." Jenny set her jaw defiantly and glared at her boss. "That is none of your business really, but as soon as I find some time that I'm not actually working, as I believe we are all paid to do, I will help you fuel the rumors. Thank you for stopping by. And tell your wife that the onesies are much appreciated." Jenny said getting up and opening the door. "It's been a pleasure sir."

Women get the last word in every argument. Anything a man says after that is the beginning of a new argument. ~Author Unknown

2 Months Later......

Tony felt nervous. Today was Director Shepard's due date, that much he had been able to squeeze out of Gibbs. The director had told them all that she and Gibbs where expecting at about 3 months along while Gibbs blushed. He actually blushed! That had been priceless. He had collected quite a few bets while Ziva growled and McGee just mumbled. Whenever they asked about a name, The Director just looked at Gibbs and smiled. His phone rang and he already knew who it was. "On my way boss." he answered quickly.

"This was it. Niva was coming NOW." she thought between contractions. Jethro was here. She hoped not to break any fingers but there were no promises. Another contraction made her scream. "I want the damn epidural! NOW!!!!" she yelled. To his credit, Jethro didn't even step back. This was going to be rough, but at least he was here.

At 6:10 P.M. on May 23rd Niva was born. 7 pound 1 ounces, and 19 inches long. "What's her full name going to be?" Jethro asked, slightly nervous. Jenny smiled looking at her dream baby's green eyes. She thought of January, and of how it wouldn't have been possible without her.

"Niva January Shepard Gibbs." 


End file.
